


Love Story pt 1

by Dabi_Shinso



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, Love, Love/Hate, Other, Post V-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabi_Shinso/pseuds/Dabi_Shinso
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Reader





	Love Story pt 1

As you were leaving work one of your co works stopped you and ask if you had anything planned. You told her you had a date but that was a lie because it was the day before Valentines and you thought that you were going to be alone this year because Victor had a event that he didn't to be there for. So, you planned on stay home and watching some movies and maybe some anime. You wanted Victor to call you or video chat with you but you know that he was super bust with work and being a coach, that you didn't want to bug him. You know that this is his life, he was a pro ice skater and that this was his passion. 

After talking to your co-worker, you then head out the door to go home. "I should have told her the truth because I know that my ice man wouldn't been home this Valentines day." you tell yourself as you are walking home. After walking about 5 blocks, you stop and looked up at the night sky "I wish that my ice man will be home for Valentines day" as you wished a upon a the first star that you seen. You then being to walk again and before you knew it, you were home. You walk up the stairs to your apartment an unlocked that door but as you are unlocking the door your phone starts to ring. You then rush to unlock the door and get inside. You finally get the door unlocked and you then drop all of your things on the floor. You reach in your pocket and pull out your phone to see that is was Victor calling. 

You get excited "hello, my ice man." you answered. "Hello my Perfection. How are you doing?" he asks. You sit down on the floor "I-I'm ok." you manage to say without tearing up. "Is there something wrong, my Cherry Blossom?" he asks in a very worried tone. You try so very hard not to cry but you couldn't help it "Yeah everything is f-fine." you tell him as tears start to fall down you cheeks. "I know that there is something wrong my Cherry Blossom. So, please tell me." he says. "I know that you are busy and all but I wish that you were here, not because it Valentines day but because it is our one year anniversary." you cry out. "I know my Cherry Blossom but I can't skip out on this. You understand, right?" he ask you. You shack your head "yes I know, but I really want to spend tomorrow with you." you say as you start to cry a little harder now. 

"I know my love. I want to be there with you but you know how the coach is, my Cherry Blossom." he says with concern in voice. All you wanted was to be in his arms, to hold him, to cuddle him, and to kiss him. "I know how you coach is but he needs to understand the you need a break and that you do have a life. For the past month I haven't really seen you or even talked to you because you are always working." you say with tears rolling down you cheeks. "Cherry Blossom, I am really sorry. I haven't been there for you and I feel so horrible." he says with a sadness in his voice. You take a deep breath "I love you, my ice man and I don't want to lose you. I know that skating is your life but I am apart of you life as while and I need to know that you are going to be there when I need you and I want you to know that I am here whenever you need me." you tell him as you try so very hard not to breakdown fully.

"Cherry Blossom, I love skating and it is my life but you mean more to me them skating ever did. You made me feel love and cared about. You make me feel warm inside every time I get to wake up next to you. I don't want you to ever feel like this, I never wanted this." he says with so much sorrow in his voice. After few for minutes of you both talking on the phone, you heard his coach in the background

"Cherry Blossom I need to go. I love you and I will talk to you later and I promise I will make everything up to you when I get back." he says. "I love you too. Now please go, before you coach gets on you for talking to me." you says with so much unhappiness in your voice. You then hung up the phone and sat there on the floor in a ball. "Why do I feel like this? I know that skating is his job but I want him here with me." you says as you then have a meltdown. 

After about 30 minutes of sitting there on the floor thinking about everything that was said and done. You get up and grab your bag, keys and hung them up on the wall. Then you walk over to the kitchen and made you some dinner but you really didn't want to eat or do anything for that matter. So, you cooked something small, and then walk over to the table and sat down with your food in hand. "I really wish he was here." you says as you then take on bite of your food and stared out the window. 

You take a deep breath and sit there for about a hour, thinking about everything that was going on and then your phone goes off. It was a text message from your ice man 'I love you my cherry blossom and I'll be home soon.' It said. You text him back saying that you love him too and that you miss him. You then look down at your plate of food "I seem to not of been hungry. I'll put it in the fridge for later." you say as you get up and walk over to the fridge, You put your food in the fridge and walked to your bedroom. When you got into your room, you got under dressed and went into the bathroom. You walked over to the shower and started to run the water and as you were, you started to think about the time you and Victor sex in the shower. "I miss us having fun in random places in the the house, even in some of the public place's." you tells yourself as you then giggle a little.

You reach into the shower to make sure that the water wasn't to hot or to cold. You then get in and wash your hair first and then the rest of your body. After you wash yourself, you start to feel more relaxed. You get out and dry yourself off and then you wrapped that towel around you, as you were walking over to the mirror. "Should I when dry my hair or should I just go to bed and let it air dry." you asked yourself. You decide to let it air dry, as you then walking back into your bedroom and walked over to the dresser. You grab yourself some clean panties and one of Victor's shirts but as you were putting his shirt on, you grab the collar and pulled it up to your nose. You then took and deep breath in "my ice man really smells so good." you tell yourself as you took another inhale. His scent was sweet with a little bit of a wooded smell. 

You love how the smelled but more important you just wanted him to come home, so that you both could enjoy some time together. You then walk over to your bed and get in. As you were then walked over to the bed to lay down you text him says that you love him and good night. You were hoping that he would response but you knew that he was busy you thought as you got nice a snugly in bed. While you were waiting on a response, you slowly drafted off to sleep.

The next morning you jump because your alarm when off. You then slowly rolled over and hit the alarm "I must of fell asleep last night." You tell yourself and you grab your phone and look at it. You noticed that you had 2 texts from Victor and one from your boss. After last night's conversation you really didn't want to read or even look at what Victor had to say. So, you opened the message from your boss, it read "good morning Y/n, I hope you that you are doing good this morning. I was wondering if you could stay a bit late tonight? We need to go over the paper work for out client and then we have to get his approval on it right after."

You sat there for a moment and texted your boss back saying you didn't mind staying late tonight. After you sent the text to your boss you then get out of bed. You walk to the bathroom and do your normal routine. As you were doing your routine you keep looking at your phone, wanting to read his text and response to them but you kept putting your phone down. Telling yourself that you didn't want to hear what he had say to you because you were mad at him for putting skating first, instead of you. As you finish up your routine, you go get dressed in one of your best blue dresses and you grab a pair of your favorite heals.

After getting dressed you check yourself over in the mirror "hmm, I hope this is not to much?" You tell yourself as you then walk down the stairs to the kitchen to make you a small on the go breakfast and grab you a big cup of coffee. As your were making your breakfast, your phone goes off. You grab your phone to see that it was a message from Victor again. "I really don't want to talk to you are now." You say out loud as you finish cooking your breakfast and then the coffee machine goes off. You then walk over and pour yourself your cup of coffee. "Guess its time to go to work." You giggle to yourself as you grab your bag and your keys.

As you are head out to work you were trying to get out of your head and not think about all those message from Victor. "Should I message him back? I know if I don't answer him, he will start to worry but after last nights conversation." You tell yourself as you were then walking through the door of your work. As you were walking in you accidentally ran into someone and you dropped you bag "oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." You tell the person you ran into as you were picking up your bag.

"Oh it ok ma'am, it was my fault." The person said. "That voice!" You blurt out as you began to look up slowly. "What voice?" The person said as you then stood up and looked at him. "Oh I thought that you were someone I know. He has the same accent as you do." You say with embarrassment. "I really didn't mean to run in to you. I really need to watch were I'm going." You tell him sweetly. He smiles down at you "It ok, really. I wasn't watching where I was going either." He says as your phone starts to ring. "I am so sorry." you tell him as you are reaching for your phone. You look at your phone to see it was your boss "Shot, I have to take this." you tell him as you walk away from him and you answer the phone. 

"Hello." You answered. "Hey, Y/N. I was wonder if you are going to be here soon?" He asked you. "I just got into the building. I will be upstairs." You tell him as you start to walk to over to the stairs. "Oh ok, I will see you soon then." he says as he then hangs up. "Well bye to you to." you say as you then giggle. You make it over to the stairs and you run up them. As you got to the top of the stairs and you get a text. "Damn not again." You tell yourself as you look down at you phone to see that you were right. It was Victor again "I am not going to answer you. So, stop." You blurt out as you were walking to your little corn office. 

As you were walking in, your assistant welcomes you and hands you a few messages "Who are all of these from?" you ask her. She looks up at you "they are all from a man named.....umm. Oh it was Victor I think." She tells you as then walk into your office. You set them on your desk and you walked out of your office. "Do you know if Arron is in his office. We need to go over some our project." You ask your assistant. She looks up at you from her computer "I think he is. I mean I have seen him leave his office since her got in." she tells you. "Ok thank you." you says as you walkover to Arron's office. As you were walking you were looking over you notes. As you got closer to his office you hear him talking on the phone or talking to someone. When you made it to his office door, you looked in to see that he was on the phone. 

So, you knock to let him know that you were there. He waves you in and as he was waving he tells the person on the phone that he will call back in a few. "I didn't mean to interrupt." you tell him as you were walking in and having a sit. "Oh no, it wasn't important compared to our project that is due at the end of the day." He says as he closes that door, then walks over to his desk and takes a sit himself. "Oh ok then. I was looking over my notes and I think, we sure really look over a few things." You tell him. "Ok lets get started then." he says as he get up and walks over to the big table that he had in his office. You get up as well and follow him over to the table. You take a sit after he sits down in the chair next to you. He grabs his notes that your next to him and you both start to talk and roll ideas off of each other.   
After a all day of being in that meaning, getting things ready for the next meaning, and then working through lunch, you were ready to go home and take you a long bath.

After the last meaning and the client liking everything, you walk to your office and grab you bag and all the message that you all over your desk. "Dang he really left a lot of message today." you tell yourself as you were then walking out of your office. "Goodnight Arron." you yell out as you are walk over and down the stairs. You hear him yell back as you were walking down two flights of stairs. As you finally made it down the stairs, you stopped for a moment because you were looking at the message that Victor had left you throughout the day. As you were reading the one that was on top. You started to tear up, it reads "I am so sorry cherry blossom. I really didn't mean to make you this upset me. I want to be there with you, I hope you know that and I hope that you know that I would never want yo to be alone on our special day. I love you."

You could feel tears fell your eyes "then why don't you come home then." You blurt out as you walk out of the building. "Excuse me ma'am!" You hear someone say as you looked up. You pointed at yourself "who me?" You ask. The man walks over to you "are you Y/N?" He asked. You nod "yes I am, is there something I can help you with?" You asked him as you were trying to hide the fact that you were about to cry. "Yes, I am here to pick you up." He says as he opens the back door to the car he was driving. Your eyes had gotten wide "w-wait, your saying that you are going to take me home and who put you up to this. If you don't mind me asking?" You ask him.

He just smiles and waves you inside "I am sorry but I can't tell you that." He says as you get into the car. He then closes the door and get into the drivers sit "here we go." He says as he then slowly drives off. You sit in the back of the car thinking of who would send you a car. As you were thinking the driver starts to hum one of Victor's favorite songs "my ice man loves that song." You blurt out, without even realizing you did. "Ah and who is this ice man you talk about." The man said but that wasn't his voice. The man who helped you into the car did not have a Russian accent. "You don't sound like the same guy, who helped me into the car." You say.

"Oh?" He asked. "Yeah the driver had more of a English accent and not Russian." You says as you move closer. "Ah well sometimes its easier for me to talk in a English accent then the way I normally talk." He says as he continues to drive. "Can I say this, I love Russian accent. It reminds me of my ice man." You say in a bit of a teasing way. "O-oh is that so. Well I guess I will talk in my normal voice then." He said as he continues to drive. "By the way were are you taking me?" You ask him. He didn't say anything and just keeps driving.

You start to get worried about where he was taking you. After a few more miles of sitting in complete silence "we are here." He says as you pull into a spot where you and Victor had your first date. He stops the car and gets out. You see him walk back to the back door and open it for you. He then reaches out his hand "may I have your hand, cherry blossom." He says. After he said that you then knew who it was, and you grab his hand. As he was helping you out of the car, the man took of his hat and showed you his face. "Did you really think I would have not come home on our anniversary/ valentine day? I love you to much. I would never let skating get more important then you. You are my whole world and I never want you to feel like your not." He tells you as he then leads down and kisses you on your head.

Your could feel the love in his words and you then started to cry "I know but it feels like you haven't been around much and I miss you so much. I just want us to be us again." You say. Victor looks down at you with so much love in his eyes "and I am sorry that you feel that way. I never want you to feel so alone." He says as he takes you by the hand. "Do you remember the time I took you here. It was our first true date. Since we were long distance at the time." He tells you as you walk over to the other side of the road. "Yeah I remember as if it was yesterday. We didn't have money to really go anyway, so we kept on driving till we go here." You say.

"That is true. I pulled over and said 'the city isn't as beautiful as you are' something like that." He says with a giggle. You look over at him as he was looking out to the city that was lite up like a Christmas tree. "Yeah, you were so cheesy in those days. Well you still are." You say in a teasing tone. He looks over at you with a smirk "but you love my cheesiness." He tells you as he then pulls you by you arm. He then grabs your hip with the other hand and looks deep into your eyes before he plans a strong, passionate kiss on your soft lips. You could feel how much he missed you and how much he was in love with you, in that one kiss.............


End file.
